Ghost In The Machinder Of Insanity
by Oncoming Shadow Storm
Summary: A mystery Characters POV story who you'll find out later. Humour, Dark themes, Blood, gore, and a few swears! M Rated for a reason. Enjoy and Review
1. The Nightmare Begins

**Welcome to the insane POV Doctor Who Story. It contains very dark themes, lots of blood and a couple of swears. This is also dedicated to Ninja-WerePire as a very late Christmas present! **

Chapter 1 - The Nightmare Begins

The nightmare had begun on a perfectly normal day. The public were all out doing their sales shopping, children were playing in the multiple parks around the town and shops were infested with people.

Most of the time, I go up to town alone, as many of my friends are busy sleeping over at another's or they've got to go and visit their families. I don't accept friends promising they are coming out and you're waiting two hours for them to turn up, then they have the audacity to call and say: 'Can't make it today, mate. Got to do all my chores first.' Some people!

I was out having a look at all the after Christmas sales. They are much cheaper than usual, but that means the stock runs out quicker. So after having a look in the main store, I had decided to just wander.

Inside one of the cheapest stores, an ambulance crew stood laughing and drinking fizzy drinks. On the opposite side of the road, an outdoor market proudly shouting random catch phrases to attract more publicity. Then I stopped beside a very damaged building.

From what I saw through the window was a man constructing some form of peculiar contraption. I had heard that people had nicknamed him 'Motor Cycle Man', however, nobody ever talked to him about something related to any sort of motor because of that one rumour.

The rumour that was spread across town was that if you ever did speak to him about that sort of thing, it was said that he'd go insane for a few moments or longer. Being me, I wanted to test out that theory (I highly doubt that he'll go insane.).

Feeling my heart leaping out of my chest, I daringly called out to him. "Motor Cycle Man, where is your Ducati?"

That had done it. I knew that that theory wasn't real - until I saw what happened next.

The young man looked up at me. His head tilted to one side. That was the look of pure insanity and he grinned. That grin could freeze anyone in his path, especially with features that no one had.

He was very handsome. Jet black hair patted his forehead as he moved forward toward me, his eyes were as green as the auroras that circled the night sky in the Arctic Circle. His movements were lithe and cat like as he strode further towards me. The only thing that had ruined the image was that grin and the insanity.

Matt, which was his name, had exited out of his sanctuary of the building, as everybody around that area, held their breath suddenly.

Slowly, I turned my back on him, concerning etching all over my face and over many other faces. I had to admit. This. Was. Scary.

My slow walk had quickened in pace as the insane being approached. After walking quickly, I had broken into an all out run, my chest heaving heavily, and heart working overtime. I had to hide from him, somewhere - Anywhere.

There was a dead end alley way to the side of me, so I checked behind me to spot my stalker, but could not catch a glimpse of Matt. I assumed he was still walking in that strange, lithe manner.

I turned to the alley, hoping there would be a dumpster bin. And just my luck - There was. Leaping behind the bin, I kept hidden from the outside world, trying to conceal my raspy breaths - Tears of fright streaking down my face, as if it were them who were frightened.

I listened.

Footsteps were approaching.

"Little girlie... I won't have you interfering with my plans, so come out where ever you are..." Called Matt in a mock baby voice.

More tears cascaded down my cheek, so I peeped just over the top of the dumpster, my crystal tears momentarily blinding my line of sight. I blinked and to my amazement, Matt had disappeared, but instead I had thousands of eyes boring in to my skull with a sense of awkwardness.

Cautiously, I crept from behind my saviour, the bin (Never thought I'd be saying that!).

My eyes quickly flashed to a rather strange looking male, who was standing a couple of feet away from me - Smiling.

His eyes looked tired, yet so full of life as if he had looked in to time itself. His chocolate hair flicked playfully over his eyes in the breeze. He wore an eccentric, mad professor tweed jacket and bowtie and I could've sworn he was wearing matte black military boots.

The figure was still smiling at me and started making an approach route toward me. Once he had reached me, his arm outstretched and his hand unfurled, offering me a tissue which I gratefully accepted. I murmured my thanks once I had finished drying my pools that were my eyes. I looked up at him towering above me. He must have been about 6"3 in height. (Then again, I am terrible at measuring heights!)

He made his brief introduction as 'the Doctor' and he whispered in my ear softly - I felt his smile sink against my cheek.

"We'll meet again..."

And with that he disappeared in to a blue box, which dematerialised in front of me, making an awkward wheezing sound.

'Brakes,' someone inside whispered to me.

And it wasn't my own inner voice either. It sounded very much like the Doctor's voice.

'I like that noise,' He whispered again.

Wow. This would make a pretty awesome newspaper article wouldn't it? 'Young Teenager Stalked By Town's Insane Biker' or 'Girl Is Now Going Insane Thinking She Is Hearing Male Voice In Her Head'. Actually scratch the last one that might make an interesting starting sentence.

'No it wouldn't and you're not going insane!' snapped the voice.

'Sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you. It's not your fault you got caught up in all of this.' The Doctor's voice spoke apologetically.

"It's fine." I replied solemnly.

Afraid, I walked away home not saying a word to a single soul, not even when I got home. Curling up on my bed, I fell in to a sleep deeper than I have ever slept before.

'Ah. You're asleep at last now we can talk face to face. Properly.' Cooed the brunette. 'I am the Doctor, a nine hundred and seven year old time-lord from the planet Galifrey. And I need your help.'

Screaming. That's all I heard. Screaming. Then I found out that I was the source of the screaming. That was one really weird nightmare, that brunette man, is nine hundred and seven years of age! At least no one heard me, but I'm definitely not in my bedroom anymore.

"Hey Doc? I don't think she's asleep any more." Came an unfamiliar voice, his American accent strong.

"Yes, Jack, I kind of figured that out when she started screaming... And stop calling me 'Doc'!" Replied the Doctor's familiar voice, sarcasm in his tone.

"But, as you've hopefully noticed, I'm flying the TARDIS. Can you go check up on her please and take this with you?" He asked kindly, holding a metallic bronze and silver device.

I quickly closed my eyes as 'Jack' entered the room. I brought the duvet down to look around at the room I had been sleeping in. It was filled with many assortments like an mp3 player, posters of my favourite bands and a small television.

Jack looked at me and gasped. Surely I'm not that ugly! He wore a large coat in which his rank was classed as a Captain and his hair was very similar to the Doctor's except it was darker and spiked in places. I stared back at him and saw he was quite cute looking for an American.

'Don't get your hopes up young lady!' Chuckled the Doctor. 'It's alright, I'm only using psychic messages to talk to you.'

I grinned at that remark, while Jack stared at me in confusion. Finally, he stuttered words to me.

"B.., you're beautiful!" He smiled warmly scanning me with the device. "You look alright to the sonic screwdriver... And you look fabulous to me..."

"JACK! Not you too!" The Doctor shouted gleefully.

We all burst out laughing and the Doctor entered the room as well. He snatched the sonic screwdriver from Jack's hands and closed his eyes.

'You like what I did with your... Temporary room if you don't wish to stay with me?' Another psychic message from the Doctor came in to my mind.

'I love it! Although I don't know what you mean by if I don't wish to stay with you?' I replied in utter silence, that I could hear the wheezing of the engines.

"Never mind! Anyway Motor Cycle Man or he is formally known as Matt, is plotting something diabolical as you probably saw yesterday." The Doctor spoke more serious, his forehead creasing in to a frown.

"And we're going to find out right?" Me and Jack said in perfect unison.

"Yep!"

Like the Doctor said, it's time to travel the time vortex back home before all hell breaks loose.


	2. Soul Hypnotism and Captivation

**Wow! I got into a really deep trance like state and just kept writing! Enjoy!**

Chapter 2 - Soul Hypnotism and Captivation

This is a day I'll never forget, not even when I'm an old lady. (Well maybe.).

We had landed and started straight for Matt's broken building. But anyway, I had been feeling a pull from the bottom of my gut, like that sensation you get, the sinking feeling. That feeling started rising up my body, until it reached my mouth. Only one thing can do that and it's called...

Soul Hypnotism and Captivation.

Luckily, I had learnt a counter strategy, counter hypnotism; so this would be the most fun I have had in an incredibly long time.

I looked for the Doctor and Jack, but it looked like their souls were being captured, then the Doctor before his soul got soul-napped, threw his sonic screwdriver toward me, which I caught before their bodies became mindless zombies.

'Good luck... You'll need it.' He spoke for the final time.

I nodded my thanks and disappeared after Matt the Motor Cycle Man, to put an end to what he was up to. What I didn't think of was that the soul-less beings still had the ability to run.

Not coolio!

As soon as I had arrived at Matt's hiding place, I was greeted by him at the doorway, along side the zombie Doctor and Jack with the time machine, just as I was about to infiltrate his small headquarters.

"So, you evaded soul hypnotism and captivation, eh, girlie?" He tutted, Matt's maniacal expression returning.

I just stood and glared.

Then an idea came to me... The park! Of course if I can lure Motor Cycle Man to there and he'll obviously bring the Doctor and Jack for protection... I can then reverse them to the way they were and we can reverse that machine.

"Hey, Motor Cycle Man! Betcha can't catch me, you bushy browed faggot!"

I forgot the main rule in my life... Don't taunt people, but that rule has come in to it's own; because just as I started running to the park, the Doctor and Jack disappeared with Matt in to the time machine named the TARDIS.

They were going to follow me and beat me there. Just as I had planned.

Cool beans!

I saw many civilians coming after me, but it was like they were being called off, because they soon stopped, which in my terms is extremely weird. If he's caught onto my plan - I am so screwed! And there it was, clear as a daisy, apart from the fact a daisy isn't blue and it doesn't make a wheezing sound.

I felt my stomach sink back in to place again, I gulped and forced myself to sprint to the TARDIS, even if my legs weren't willing to move (But that's probably because I'm unfit at this moment in time, not to mention I have a cold!).

Finally, as I reached the blue time machine, I was greeted by the presence of the terrible trio.

"You'll pay for your insolence, girlie!" snarled Matt.

"One, my name is not 'girlie'. Two, what insolence? I'm only telling it how it is and three, you'll pay for capturing my friend's souls, not the other way around!" I retorted angrily, feeling rage build up inside of me, burning in my hot and quaking.

I was trembling with anger, adrenaline rushing through me. I had also noticed that zombie Jack had drawn his gun - The Desert Eagle. (Man! This is going to really hurt!)

"Captain Jack? Fire at will!" The soul-napper commanded, his head cocking to the side again.

Jack fired a bullet from his offensive weapon, but it was already covered in blood. His blood... Good thing we prepared before hand!

The bullet hit me square in the shoulder, my blood spattering everywhere, causing me to scream and writhe in agony until I felt a tingling sensation in my entire body. Those few blood cells that were from Jack's immortal body, on the bullet, in his gun, multiplied at an incredible rate. My skin cells were regenerating and healing. I found myself able to stand up on the reserves of my strength. Clenching my fists, I managed to get blood pumping through my veins again.

"B...b..But... This is impossible, a wound like that should have killed you. Doctor? Sonic her!" He screamed, his insanity peaking.

The Doctor tried rummaging unsuccessfully in his jacket for the sonic screwdriver unable to find what was in the back of my jean pocket.

"I cannot find it... It must be in the TARDIS..." He drawled.

I hated that tone of voice, he scared me when he did that. I wonder what he sounds like when he is angry. Actually I don't even want to know.

I removed the sonic device from my rear pocket and held it up for all to see, grinning devilishly.

"Looking for something?" I chuckled playfully. "The tables have turned, Matt. Give it up!"

I could see the Motor Cycle Man's chest heaving for breath. He must be fuming by now!

"Both of you... Hold. Her. Tight." The Motor Cycle Man gasped angrily.

I didn't dare resist. I let them grab my arms, then I felt their arms crushing mine, but not enough to break them.

There must have been a bit of Jack and the Doctor that Matt had missed - That part of them was fighting for dear life to hang on. It broke my heart to see them this way, but I immediately forgot that thought and refocused.

"Jack. Doctor. Take these knives and kill her. Now." Growled Matt.

So either Matt must really hate me or it's just the complete opposite and he's testing me. To be honest, I hope it's the first option!

I felt the first knife penetrate my skin, piercing through one of my lungs and I was drowning in blood before the knife split through the other side of my skin. The second knife ripped a large hole through my heart and was plunged straight down. Now I can tell my friends I really do have a broken heart. Quite literally! (Well when they're back to normal anyway...)

Both blades were taken out and I slumped to the ground in a pool of blood. Thank God I'm dying. I got a glimpse of Motor Cycle Man frowning at me, before I coughed a bit of blood and my wounds healed again. Damn! Then he had a broad, not sane, smirk on that smug face of his (Oh, how I want to smash it to pieces!).

"Pick her up, minions." croaked a sore throated male.

Within ten seconds, I was returned to my aching feet, still glaring at Matt.

"You've passed! Be my wife and we can rule time, space and all the souls of these people!" Cackled the mad boy.

"Two words for you ass hat. Sod. Off."

Intently trying to hurt him with words might just work seeing as plan A isn't going exactly to plan.

I watched his face drop with a mighty grin spreading across my own face. Heh! I could really get used to this taunting business after all.

Time for plan B...


	3. Well What's Plan B Then?

**I've got a headache from all these chapters but I do hope you enjoyed this story so far and expect more!**

Chapter 3 - Well? What's Plan B Then?

Right still thinking. Sonic Matt's stomach? Well that might work as he may've captured all those souls in there. So a quick zap with the screwdriver may short circuit the machine that connects him to it - Releasing all the souls.

Although, the boys might be surprised at how much of my blood they have spilt... (Ah well! I tell them later.). Now then, where's the sonic? I had it in my hand a second ago. Oh. In zombie Doctor's hands. Bugger.

Okay... Rethink plan B.

Ah-ha! Name checker!

"Oi! Matt! If you want to be my husband then you have to know my name, don't you and there are only two people that know this. Jack and the Doctor!" I shouted happily.

That made Matt's face droop even more.

"Doctor, Captain Jack? What's her name?" He asked expectantly.

Both of their faces were blank. They shrugged. Just as I had hoped.

"No. No. No." I tutted. "Only Jack and the Doctor's souls know. Because you've taken their souls it's wiped their memories of me, so that means their data banks (which are their brains) are empty."

I heard Matt curse. That was funny.

"Fine." He said recovering from his cursing fit.

What he didn't know was that I had pick pocketed the Doctor and retrieved the sonic off of him.

I pointed the sonic device at the Motor Cycle Man's stomach and pressed the button, causing the little device to scream in a high pitched tone, forcing all that were near the park to cover their ears. I was the only one unprotected and so was Matt the Pratt. Ha! Loving the nickname already.

His stomach only exerted two souls. That of the Doctor's and Jack's. Only one problem, they couldn't return to their bodies, as it seems Matt was prepared too. He had put some form of field around their bodies, so there were two things I could do, let them return to the confines of Matt's prison stomach, OR, I could let them take refuge in my body.

"Come on, guys! Hurry up over here!" I invited quickly.

Floating they dissipated into my body, causing a major pain surge. I screamed even more than I did when I got shot by Jack.

'WHAT! You got shot by me!' Jack's spirit exclaimed causing me to recoil in pain.

'Yeah... And then stabbed to death by you and the Doctor...' I sighed in my mind awaiting the Doctor's thoughts.

'WHAT! I DID WHAT! YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE WHEN WE GET OUT OF HERE!' Bellowed a very angry Doctor.

Oh well... Me and my big mouth...

I stopped sonicking Matt's gut and the noise ceased.

"What on Earth did you do? I'm missing two souls that of the -"

He was interrupted by me quite nicely. (As if!).

"Doctor and Jack, yes, quite right." I grinned.

Matt glared icily which made me freeze from my route away from him, so he strode towards me like yesterday, yet this time he would catch me.

'Not on my watch, he's not.' Jack grunted and his body responded.

Inside myself, Jack's soul was controlling his body from me, like a radio antennae. Jack's body, drew his gun from his satchel, reloaded it and aimed at Matt.

'Okay! I'm borrowing your voice box for a little while."

Then Jack used my voice box, but not my voice itself, but his.

"Don't move any closer, or I shoot..." Me-Jack snarled with an angry tone.

Motor Cycle Man gasped and halted in his tracks. We might just get away with this! We might survive!

'Of course we'll survive!' Shouted the Doctor.

I might just go deaf if everyone keeps shouting - Its highly annoying!

Suddenly, I fell to the floor, writhing once more. Groaning and grunting, I tried to get rid of the pain, but then I realised that my body was reacting badly to the fact I had three spirits inside me. My body was straining so much it hurt, but I refused to let them go and get captured again; because they were my friends and I'd do anything to defend them.

Matt's insane look disappeared and all over his face was written with concern. Using the lamp-post beside me as a support, I pulled my breaking vessel up from the blood stained ground, dry heaved, yet some how, I was still standing tall. So I screamed my loudest scream yet, which broke the field, forcing both the Doctor's and Jack's souls to return to their original bodies.

Then my world became black.


	4. Operation Destroy The Machine

**Enjoy just because I'm running out of reactions! :D**

Chapter 4 - Operation Destroy The Machine!

I awoke with the Doctor holding me, scanning me with the sonic screwdriver. I gasped and tried breaking free of his vice grip.

"It's okay now. It's me. All me." Came the calm, familiar voice.

His mint green eyes bored in to mine, putting my mind at ease. He got up from the kneeling position; concluding in his own special way that I would be fine. My temple hurt like hell and even trying to stand up and walk was a challenge. Jack still had his gun aimed squarely at Matt's head and Matt's glare was fixed firmly on his face.

Travelling toward Matt, I blocked his exit, while the Doctor disappeared to attack the machine with the sonic device. Meanwhile, Matt attempted to speak, but Jack cocked the gun again to warn him.

"Jack, lay off it... Let him talk. If words could kill maybe, but they can't, so don't bother." I muttered.

Jack just nodded.

The prat piped up.

"We would've been a brilliant couple, you know that don't you?"

"Nope. Besides, I've got someone better." I grinned at the Captain.

I strode carefully in pain before I nearly collapsed, only to be caught by the young American, who was still pointing the gun at Matt's temple. Then quickly, Jack pecked me on the cheek, to which I entered with a kiss on his lips.

We both stood up straight together, smiling at each other, after which there was an explosion from the Motor Cycle Man's refuge and down the road came the Doctor running covered in soot and smoke, his eyes brighter than usual. His smile was as warm as I remembered it nearly twenty-four hours ago.

We all stood and witnessed Matt's stomach opening up and all the souls that he had captured had escaped from within him, Jack clicked the gun and both me and the Doctor turned away as the shot echoed across the town.

Matt the Motor Cycle Man was finished at last, but I couldn't help feeling sorry for him. Luckily, Jack had cleaned all his bullets first, otherwise Matt would've been immortal like me and Jack.

'Hey, Doctor?' I asked silently.

'Yes... Sky?' The psychic message came back.

'Can I stay with you, for a little while, please?' I asked pleadingly.

'Sure!'

The Doctor smiled gratefully. He had found a friend in me and so we have journeyed from discovering the Motor Cycle Man's insanity, to finally destroying the machine that held all the world's souls inside Matt.

I'm sure me, the Doctor and Captain Jack Harkness will have great fun rescuing other worlds in distress and enjoying ourselves with the mysteries of the universe.

"I'll be back, girlie..." Hissed a body.

Is the adventure with Matt actually over and who actually is Matt?


	5. Who Is Matt?

**Coolio! Enjoy!**

Chapter 5 - Who Is Matt?

Ever since yesterday, I've had a strange feeling that I knew Matt. The Doctor has also been acting pretty weird lately since the death of Matt - His eyes have lost their shine and his smile is cold as Matt's once were.

Today, I had tried approaching him. Didn't work.

There seemed to be a dark cloud emanating from him and his hair is turning jet black too. (He's definitely not using hair dye that's for sure!).

"Doctor? Are you okay?" I whispered nervously, hoping for some form of response.

His figure turned to face me, but it wasn't the Doctor I knew. It was Matt all along!

He started cackling insanely, aurora green eyes glinting menacingly.

"You know... Sky... If he didn't give me control over his body... I told him I'd possess you and never let you out ever again or force you to love me." He resumed his cackling once more.

"Who are you really, Matt?"

He just laughed at me, breaking my heart. My time-lord friend did this to protect me?

"You want to know who I am? I am the dark manifestation of the Doctor. I am the Dark Doctor... But you are permitted to call me Matt, Sky..." He snarled.

In my two rear pockets I had two weapons and -

"I wouldn't bother using them, if I were you, or I'll attempt to possess you... Got it? Because; guess what? I can read your mind just like the Doctor could, so don't try anything." The Dark Doctor growled coldly.

If I thought of anything, he would know, but I could probably use that advantage against him.

'Right, I'm out of here!' I thought intently, hoping he would take the bait.

Which he obviously did!

He instantly rocketed to the TARDIS' doors, staring insanely at me. I rummaged in the Doctor's jacket scrabbling to find his screwdriver, only to look up to find that Matt was holding the sonic device in the air.

"Looking for something? Give up, you'll never escape from me and together, we will rule the universe!" He mocked.

(What a bloody tosser! Sometimes, I wish he would go away and bring the old Doctor back!).

Matt's expression abruptly changed to one of sadness, his eyes seemed to be changing, to the bright, mint green eyes that I loved about my friend. The hair faded from black to the chocolate brown again, the cloud of darkness that surrounded him, dissipated back in to the Doctor's thin frame.

'All you have to do, Sky, is make a wish and I'll be there...' I heard the Doctor say.

Once the Doctor had returned to normal, a shadow which was obviously the Dark Doctor dissolved out of my friend's body. He looked exactly the same, as when we had first met.

A high pitched squealing forced me to cover my ears, but the sound was still passing through my hands. I howled in pain as the noise carried on, eyes scrunched tight inside the safety of my eyelids.

I felt something cold; like a hand touched my shoulder, then another, forcing its way down my choked throat. It was absolute agony, flashes of memories that weren't mine, which forced me to remove my hands to clutch my head so they all wouldn't over flow.


	6. Taking Over Me

**Final Chapter! For those of you who have read to the end from the start I salute you! Thank you and review! ^.^**

Chapter 6 - Taking Over Me

I found myself inside my world, not seeing out of my eyes - But seeing through them. My body was holding two weapons, a knife and a gun. Both were being aimed at the Doctor. I screamed until my body lowered the weapons and the being that had taken over me, appeared stood in front of me.

'Why do you scream?' Asked the young figure.

'Well, you're going to kill the Doctor, aren't you?" I replied worriedly.

'Look closer at me... I'm not him. He's been spirited away basically, because without me there in my body, he's just in his dark soul form.' Explained the being.

It was the Doctor...

The one I knew.

He stepped forward in to the light where I could see him, same brown hair, same green eyes and same smile. My friend, the Doctor and he blew his dark side in to oblivion using the weapons...

Two vacuum cleaners. (Wow... Vacuum cleaners... Who you gonna call? Definitely not the Ghostbusters, but the Doctor!)

Once he had disappeared inside the mini hoovers, the Doctor's figure faded, along with the memories - causing me to regain control.

"At least warn me the next time you do that..." I growled at the time-lord.

The Doctor just laughed.

The adventure's never truly over and I have many more adventures with the Doctor and Jack to tell you about!

The End (For Now Anyway)


End file.
